Emergency
by crazy41
Summary: Sora and the gang have been enrolled to a new school on some far planet, and four other people and Riku's brother are coming with them. How is peer pressure gonna affect the vain silverhaired boy? First fanfic, please leave comments and tips!
1. Emergency

**Emergency**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Kingdom Hearts I nor Kingdom Hearts II.**

**They belong to Squarenix and Disney**

**(If I did, I would just make this story the plot for the game.)**

**This is my first fanfic. Flames are welcome, they power my thinking engine.**

* * *

**Sora and the gang sat in the waiting room for what seemed like _hours._ He hated delays, and this one was driving him crazy. He and the gang immediately went here after they read the king's letter.**

**"Riku, how long have we been waiting? It feels like forever since we arrived." Sora said apathetically. He waited for Riku's answer. "Ok," Sora thought to himself "stay calm. He's probably umm checking his watch or something. Just wait for his answer Sora."**

**"Sora, I think he's asleep." Kairi said while lifting Riku's hat and revealing Riku's sleeping face. She slowly turned her head around to see that Sora wasn't paying attention anymore. He was looking somewhere else. She turned her head to the direction of Sora's and saw Mickey walking towards them.**

**"Good news guys, I just got the three of you enrolled to the best school in this galaxy! Tats School!" Mickey said enthusiastically. He looked at the three kids searching for a positive reaction, but none came. "Hey, is Riku sleeping?" Mickey said, trying to break the silence.**

**"Yes, he is." Kairi said. "Did you say that you enrolled us in a school here? In this place that's really far away from Destiny Islands? HERE??" Kairi said hysterically.**

**"Huh? What happened? Where are we?" Riku said finally waking up.**

**"We've been enrolled to a school really far from Destiny Islands. We've been enrolled _here._" Sora said sadly. Sora new that he couldn't refuse what Mickey asked, and so did Riku and Kairi, and he had to accept that. **

**Sora got up and started walking towards the exit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone Mickey gave him. He dialed his mom's number (the phone Mickey gave him can reach his mom even though he's on a different world). He took a deep breath.**

**"Hello? Sora, has Mickey told you when you can come home? Oh yeah, Honey, four kids came here looking for you. I've never seen them before, but I swear one of them looks exactly like you."**

**"It's Roxas!" Sora thought to himself. "Axel is 'dead'. Besides, Roxas is my nobody, how could he be there if he's supposed to be with me?"**

**"Hello? Sora? Are you still listening? HELLO?"**

**"Yes mom. Tell the four guys to go here. The directions are on the paper on my table in my room, and about my return home, I can't. Mickey enrolled me in a school here. **

**"Oh, now I remember. Mickey sent me a letter about that. I'll send you your clothes. Want anything in particular?" Sora's mom said feeling rather stupid for asking when Sora will come home.**

**"My shorts that have a really big yellow 'X' on the ass part and the matching top. Could you send me some caramel and chocolate or something, too?" Sora said hopefully.**

**"Sure honey. Be sure to call as much as possible and come here for Christmas and summer okay? I read the letter again and it says you can go anywhere for summer and Christmas break. Before I forget, tell Riku that his brother is headed there. Please ask him to wait for him at the port or whatever you call it."**

**"What do you mean he's headed here, mom?" Sora said a little confused. It wasn't that he didn't want him to come, they're actually close, he just didn't know why.**

**"It's in Mickey's letter, too. He says that he needs Rafael to go there, too. He says it's really important." She said then yawned after, she was really sleepy.**

**"Oh. What time is it there? Is it late? It probably is. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you mom, bye."**

**"Bye honey, and by the way, it's 4:30 am. Goodnight Sora, I love you, too" Then she closed her phone.**

**"Raffi's coming here!" He thought to himself, getting a little excited. "Why would he though?" Sora asked himself.**

**"Sora, This principal wants to meet us! Drag your lazy ass back here! Hurry up!" Riku shouted impatiently.**

**"Be nice, Riku! We don't want the principal to think we're bad students!" Kairi said, eyeing the principal.**

* * *

**I need A LOT of help. Sorry if it sucks. This is my first fanfic so be BRUTAL, and Sora only likes caramel because I do, too XD! How do you put indentions? I've done all I could think of! HELP!!**

**Caramel! Woohoo!!**


	2. Mistaken

**Emergency**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Kingdom Hearts I nor Kingdom Hearts II.**

**They belong to Squarenix and Disney**

**Another disclaimer: **

**Mistaken by: Save Ferris **

**(If I did, I would just make this story the plot for the game.)**

**This is my first fanfic. Flames are welcome, I use them to destroy mental blocks.  
**

**You said that you'd never leave, a lie you told, and I believed.  
**

* * *

"**Not another delay! Please! Anything except another delay! Can't you stay here by yourselves?" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs towards Riku and Kairi.**

**"Do you wanna go the academy by yourself? If you do, be my guest, but if you don't then just shut up, Sora!" Riku replied, but his voice was still softer than Sora. No one _was_ able to shout louder than Sora. It was like his gift or something. It was just another one of his many gifts.**

**His other gifts consisted of eating a lot. He could also sleep for over eight hours even though he already slept a lot the day before. He could sleep in the harshest of conditions, blazing sun, blowing wind or screaming girls, he could sleep through anything. Let's keep track.**

**T1 (Talent #1) - Be loud. He can be _very_ loud.**

**T2 – Consuming food, _large_ amounts of food.**

**T3 – Sleeping, through the _harshest_ of conditions.**

**"No, I don't want to go alone." Sora just looked at the ground, cursing slightly at the fact that Riku used the "We're your only company and I know you don't want to be alone" card. It's the worst card in the whole damn deck.**

**Sora then started walking away.**

**"Where are you going Sora?" Kairi asked.**

**No response**

**"HELLO!! I'm talking to you!"**

**"Relax Kairi; he's just going to the bathroom." Riku said, and then pointed toward the bathroom.**

**"Glad to see you're finished, Sora. It took you long enough." Riku said, with a smirk on his face. "Did you wash your hands? All good boys should wash their hands after they use the bathroom" He just loved teasing Sora.**

**"Why yes, yes I did wash my hands. Thank you for asking" Sora said with a grin, missing the sarcasm in Riku's words. Sora seemed very proud about what he did.**

**T4 – Be so dense that he doesn't get embarrassed nor detect sarcasm**

**"Are they here yet?" Sora asked Riku and Kairi.**

**"They should be close. Besides, we've only waited for like 10 minutes." Kairi said enthusiastically**

**Suddenly, Sora started laughing maniacally. People started staring at him, but he just wouldn't stop. Strangers scowled and called him names, but he just wouldn't stop (T4 is being applied in life right now) laughing.**

**After a few minutes, Sora finally calmed down. "Man that was funny."**

**"What was?"**

**"Aw, come on Kairi. Don't you get it? I said 'Are they here yet', but the name of the movie was 'Are we there yet?'! I totally messed up the title!" Sora said, rather loudly, earning another round of scowls. Did the station really have to be located beside and open computer café?**

**"Just take me now, God! Please, how could you let me wait with this idiot?" Riku screamed, earning a pout from Sora**

**"You don't have to wait anymore, guys. They're here!" Kairi screamed while running toward the caramel colored gummi ship they just rode yesterday. Kairi screamed again in surprise and excitement.**

**Another scream came from inside the ship. A blonde haired girl stepped out from the gummi ship. It was Naminé. Another scream echoed. A scream that could battle against Sora's volume!**

**Three more people emerged from the ship. It was Roxas, Axel and Demyx!**

**"Roxas, come here! Roxas, you look great!" Sora said while inwardly laughing his head off at the fact that he complimented Roxas's looks even though they look alike.**

**"That was funny, Sora" Roxas said, while laughing a bit "You know that we look alike!"**

**"You have _got_ to be kidding me. How could anyone, find that joke funny?" Riku stated with disbelief in his voice.**

**"Whatever Riku, we know you're just jealous of our great sense of humor!"**

**"Yeah Riku, you have to be nicer to little Sora and Roxy or I might have to hurt you." Axel said with a little nymphomaniac-ish smirk on his face**

**"Yeah, like you could be anyone up, Axel" Demyx said, deciding he should join the conversation.**

**"Guys, guys, let's just go get some food, and then let's go to the school. I know all of you are as excited as I am to see our new school. You guys are enrolled here, right?" Kairi assumed they were.**

**"Well duh, of course we are! Why would we be here if we weren't?" Naminé said. She was a little nervous, thinking there was a possibility that she's wrong. "Duh…" repeating her words.**

**"Well, now that that's settled, let's eat!"**

* * *

**"Okay, Roxas and I are gonna go get some more dessert. Can you guys wait for us?"**

**"Sure Sora, I will" Riku said, before anyone could react.**

**"Sora, Mickey said that at least three of us have to get there so we can do um something! I don't know okay! I forgot! Are you happy now? Huh? Are you?" Then Kairi started crying.**

**"There, there Kairi, it's gonna be okay." Naminé started whispering in Kairi's ear. "You guys are monsters! Why do this to her? Go to Hell!" She shouted at all their companions then proceeded to guide Kairi to the school.**

**"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go accompany them to the school." Demyx hastily stated then ran after them.**

**"Okay. They're three, I guess _we_ can stay." Axel spoke with a smile on his face, but Sora and Roxas had already left for their dessert.**

**"Goodbye." Then Riku disappeared.**

**"Where the" Then Axel turned his head "Who the Hell are you? Sorry, I meant: "who are you?"."**

**"I'm Rafael. People call me Ralph for some reason. Sora's the only one who does and can call me Raffi." Then he smiled.**

**"Oh."**

**"So who are you?"**

**"I thought I knew!"**

"**I guess I was mistaken!"**

"**And I wish I wasn't!"**

"**So say goodbye!"**

**"Don't tell me why!"**

**"I guess I was mistaken!"**

**"Roxas, I can't believe that that's your favorite song, too!" Then Sora threw his "Salty-sea water ice cream" wrapper into the trash can**

**"Neither can I!" and then threw his wrapper.**

**"Hey where's Riku?" Sora asked, rather sad that he wasn't there.**

**"He ran some place I don't really care about, and I just met your friend "Raffi" here, like, right now" Axel declared.**

**"So, you mean he left?"**

**"Affirmative"**

**Sigh**

**"Hey Raffi, haven't seen you in a long time. Well, not really. I just saw you yesterday, before we left for this place. Whatever, let's go." Sora stated with a grin plastered on his face, and then he popped his lollipop into his mouth. "Mine's orange flavored. What's your flavor?" Sora asked, hopeful that Roxas's flavor sucked even more.**

**"Mine's strawberry!"**

**"Damn it! I want another one! Raffi, can I have some money?"**

**"Is this the reason why Riku doesn't have any money when he gets home?"**

**"Whatever. I want money!"**

**"Fine", and then Raffi handed over some money to Sora, with a smile on his face. He really like being with Sora, too bad he was Riku's boyfriend.**

**"Hey, is that Riku? Riku! You bought me a hotdog! The really long one, too!" and then hugged Riku. "I thought you left without me.**

**"Silly, why would I do that?" and then kissed Sora… Then he groped him.**

**"So, why are you guys here?"**

**"What do you mean? Mickey sent us"**

**"Yeah, but you're my nobody! you can't be outside my body!**

**"Well, there's this place in "The World That Never Was" that "dead" nobodies go to. Some guy cast some spell on all the nobodies, including all the other Organization XIII members, and we were all somehow able to get out of the "Nobody Cemetery".**

**"I asked how _Naminé_ got here, Demyx. She's supposed to be in me, but she's not.**

**(Yes, the school is very far)**

**"Oh. Well, me and Roxas can move between you guys and the "Nobody cemetery" of "The World That Never Was" whenever we want to. Most of the time, me and Roxas stay there so that we have companions. cough Axel and Roxas keep screwing cough. We were there when all the "dead" nobodies were brought to life. It's kinda boring hanging around you guys, and never being able to talk to you guys. Where _are_ the other guys anyway?"**

**"cough Riku and Sora are probably screwing, too cough probably buying food. If Sora eats a lot, Roxas probably does, too. Am I right?**

**"Affirmative"**

**"Roxas ate all the food at his welcoming party, and then we all teased him. We think that's the other reason he left.**

**"Where are the other members anyway?"**

**"Don't know…"**

**"Oh, we're here!"**

**Like 5 minutes later or something**

**"We're here! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Come on Roxas, I'll race you!"**

**"You're on, Sora!"**

* * *

**  
Okay? Yes, I suck at this… I still can neither put indentions nor margins. I promise, it'll get better, I hope. Could you tell me some of your favorite stories, maybe I can read them, and I'll get better!  
**


End file.
